


You Missed

by Kyedian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian
Summary: Qrow returns from a mission and Ruby was injured. His overthinking and self blame leads to a breakdown that takes him to the roof for fresh air where a certain Ace Op is there to support him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	You Missed

Ruby had been hurt and Qrow was a mess. Yeah, he had gathered himself up a lot with help from a certain lucky charm but Ruby was one of the people he loves dearly and he couldn’t lose her. She was perfectly fine, just in the medbay resting but Qrow was still scared and overthinking. He had found his way to the roof of Atlas academy and he leaned on the edge of the building as he tried to gather himself again. He was so busy trying to keep the tears from falling he didn’t realize someone else was there with him.   
  
Qrow gasped for air as he trembled staring at the concrete of the raised ledge that his arms rest on. “Qrow?” a gentle voice asks from somewhere behind him. He whipped around, hand on Harbinger’s handle but he relaxed as his eyes landed on turquoise ones. “What happened?” 

“R-Ruby she,” he takes a moment to take a deep breath, “she got hurt… it was my fault.” He started to break down again. “I shouldn’t have gone, I should’ve let one of the Ace Ops go in my place.” Clover closed the distance a bit and steadied Qrow. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Clover says. “Injuries happen, it’s part of the business but what happened?” Qrow gripped Clovers’ forearms and took a few deep shaky breaths. 

“We were in the tundra handling a few Grimm that had been spotted and everything went smoothly but we were blindsided and Ruby got hurt because she was so close to me, she was trying to defend me because I would’ve been hurt but instead she’s the one in the medbay,” Qrow rasps as a stray tear falls.

“Hey, breathe, Qrow, breathe,” Clover says feeling the older huntsmen start to tip as he shook trying to hold back his tears. Qrow gasps for air and moves closer to Clover who just engulfs him in a hug. “It’s okay, you can cry, you’re allowed to cry.” Once he said that the shaking came in waves as sobs escaped Qrow. Clover rubbed his back and leaned his head against Qrows’ as he cried it out. 

Qrow pulled away minutes later and wiped at his face as Clover chose to rest his hands on Qrows’ hips. “I’m s-” Qrow caught himself before apologizing. Clover chuckles before getting serious. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Qrow. It never is, she was protecting you and that is very different from your semblance lashing out. Even if it was your semblance, that doesn’t make it your fault and anyways you’ve been doing really good at learning to control it,” Clover says cupping Qrows’ face and tilting his head up so their eyes meet. “I’m proud of you, Qrow. You’ve come so far.” Qrow grabbed onto his wrists. 

“Please don’t make me cry again,” Qrow mumbles. Clover chuckles and instead of pushing forward to make sure he gets how proud he is of him, he presses a gentle kiss to Qrows’ forehead leaving the smaller male speechless. 

“Sorry, got a bit ahead of myself,” Clover says pulling away and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he casts his glance to the side. Qrow grins before grabbing Clover by the lapel and pulling him close. 

“You missed,” Qrow says before pressing his lips to Clovers’. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this little short I wrote a while back. I’m kind of trying to work my way slowly through the works I’ve posted on Tumblr to put on here, eventually all of them will be but Fair Game Week is upon us so I don’t want to post too much right now. Anyways, thank you so much for reading, I hope you all are having wonderful days/nights and I also hope you enjoyed this little short.
> 
> ~ Kye 💖


End file.
